lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel
Ciel (シエル, Shieru, lit. Sky) is the latest role-play character of Josh. He is Homunculus comprised of Saiyan and Trenzalore DNA as well as the souls of all the dead Trenzalors of Cavum. 'About' Ciel leads a very mysterious life. It is unknown who made him and what his purpose is for. He has no real galactic reputation as he decides to not involve himself the the conspiracies and political issues that the universe holds. Even organizations such as the Elder Council struggle to piece together Ciel's past; despite this, they still place him in their "Kill On Sight" list. Like Leere, Ciel is a very adept killer. He specializes in multiple forms of combat and is very knowledgeable when it comes to weaponry. However, unlike Leere, Ciel kills for the sake of killing and not because he's been asked to. 'Personality' At first, Ciel appears to be a very honorable fighter with pure intentions of fighting for the greater good and getting strong to defeat his rivals. Because of this, he has a very shonen-esque protagonist demeanor and can often be mistaken as a "good person". However, once they get to know him, people are horrified as to how sick Ciel really is. Ciel is a very sick person. He is nothing but a violent sociopath who loves to drive his opponents into a psychological corner and manipulate them into killing themselves as he believes it is more fun than killing them himself. He is an individual that would gladly watch the world burn if he meant he could rule over it's ashes; which is exactly what he wishes to accomplish. He wishes to destroy the world and create it a new. Ciel virtually lives and breathes chaos; he would put his own existence in jeopardy if it meant the destruction of things that people held close to their heart. He uses kindness and honor to mask his true intentions which often lead to the death of people who get too close to him. Ciel is the personification of a "monster". 'Appearance' Ciel is a handsome young man of average muscular build. He has short orange hair, which covers most of his forehead. Ciel also has crimson-red eyes that sit below his this orange eyebrows. His skin tone is very fair. What he wears can be seen as very unusual. He wears an enchanted hoodie of a red top; with plain black pants. Both the hoodie and the top are lined with golden silk that constantly absorb the mana in the earth. For footwear he wears plain black boots and enchanted black gloves for his hands. 'Abilities' Ciel is a skilled Executor, who has become a combat expert with over 100,000 years of experiences in killing magi. He has experience hunting many strange magi and has fought countless numbers to the death, so he is used to facing enemies beyond common sense. Even though some of his opponents are stronger, he would counter their talents in battle because of his experience. He excels at opening up the trauma of the enemy, and as it is not easy for humans to conquer trauma printed into them, having such experiences probed would make his enemies unable to take advantage of their true. He is extremely strong, allowing him to virtually split skies with a single punch before anyone can react. Due to his strength, his muscles are trained to the point where they go far beyond both the strongest Saiyan and the strongest Trenzalor. Ciel can easily fall into surfaces as dangerous as the son and easily fly out without any issue. He can run fifty billion lightyears reinforcing himself with magecraft or any other abilities, and he does not display any tiredness at all, compared to Leere being barely able to keep up. He is skilled at free climbing, comparing climbing four stories of a building as easy as walking down the street compared to something like a wall of ice. Ciel is used to facing firearms and skilled enough to judge the type of bullets by the sound of gunfire. Even veterans of many battles can lose morale and judgment capabilities when surprised by a machine gun, but he is able to analyze the situation calmly because such events are mere exceptions to Executors. He can quickly make judgements on his battle strategy depending on if he is facing a type of gun he can handle or something more dangerous to him like a sniper rifle, and he can sense killing intent to identify targets. He is ruthless and determined even when cornered, and with his hands bound, he simply rushes forward to utilize a kick to decide the battle. He is not like Leere who is able to dodge a bullet from pointblank after it has been fired, so he has to predict the shooter's thoughts, killing intent, and preparatory actions and act beforehand. With extremely quick evasive actions, he moves at the moment the enemy fires to effectively dodge the bullets. As a homunculus, Ciel possesses a combination of both Saiyan and Trenzalor physiology, this grants him the immense strength of which normal Saiyans posses which go above and beyond most alien races. In terms of strength, Ciel has been shown to move tectonic plates and redirect and asteroid with the force generated from a finger flick. Bajiguan Ciel is a practitioner of a type of Bajiguan that he calls Super Bajiquan. It is an ultimate technique born from the miraculous fusion of Bajiquan and magecraft, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art. It is a reckless attack belonging solely to Ciel, whose self-destructive fighting style against opponents even enables him to sacrifice limbs. It is a style that takes the shortest route without any initial movement to damage the inside instead of the outside. He is an expert capable of defeating a normal Saiyan with a single hit, but claims that it is a mimicry of taolu without much behind it. Even against the strongest armor, forged using the strongest material, a hit from Ciel whilst he is using Super Bajiguan is fatal. One combination, “Six grand opening - elbow upthrust”, involves grabbing the opponent's arm from below, carrying it up while also pressing his side close to the opponent's waist, and simultaneously delivering a blow to the heart with his left elbow and a strike from his left foot to the supporting leg, all in an instant to combine offense and defense. A strike from this technique can completely shatter an individuals ribcage and leave them for dead. He is able to shatter mountains without utilizing his arms because his strength as a martial arts master is not only produced from the wrist, all this without the use of magecraft or any of his other abilities. It would seem that his hands are his main weapon, but the level of Ciel's training makes his entire body a weapon. Being bound does not leave him helpless as long as he can plant both feet on the ground. Everything to the strength of his feet on the ground, the turning of his back, and the twisting of his shoulders attributes to releasing an instantaneous burst of power into his fists. The strength of the arms is insignificant in comparison to the power of the whole body to someone experienced with the phenomenon. It is possible to press a fist next to the target and strike only with the force coming from outside of the arm. With this "explosive force" technique, just having the back of his hands against the tree trunk allows him to utilize the full power of his body to strike. Ciel relies on the "moving stance", a dangerous secret of Bajiquan, to advance towards the enemy by sneaking with a sight step, and without announcing its speed, shorten the distance. Moving a foot and hooking one of enemy’s legs from the inside is a move known as the "locking stance." The "Eight Grand Openings – The Standing Upward Cannon" is a heavy upper hook that would completely obliterate an opponents skull. The "Eight Postures of the Buddha Guards" style allows for a punch to have the "power to reach infinity in all eight directions" after reaching Bajiquan's optimum distance. Slamming his foot to floor as he steps forward, he unleashes a heavy punch that sends a person flying back and kills the opponent after easily crushing their heart and lungs. He has mastered "hearing a move", a concept that a martial artist reaches a certain state where they no longer need eyesight to detect the enemy’s movement. He can predict the opponent’s next move purely on the brief moment when his arm blocks that of his opponent, meaning that having a blind spot or having an enemy too fast for him to see is not a problem. Ki Read article Ki Because of his Saiyan DNA Ciel possesses a natural affinity to ki energy. This enables him to perform such acts as flying and utilize energy based attacks. He can also use ki to enhance his physical capabilities. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages